Dia Tidak Bisa Tenang
by MiraMira
Summary: "Tapi kita belum selesai, Joonmyun." Katanya, pelan pelan mendorong Joonmyun ke ranjang. Joonmyun tertawa setelah jatuh ke ranjang. " Baiklah, kita selesaikan dulu." LuHo, hanya mendekati adegan ranjang.


Disclaimer : SJ dan EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : Lu Han/Suho

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, Crack pair, AU.

+Dia Tidak Bisa Tenang+

Dia tidak bisa tenang, dia ingin memiliki si pendek ini seutuhnya.

Tidak akan ada lagi wajahnya di layar kaca.

Tapi muncul di layar kaca adalah impian si pendek sejak dia dilahirkan, dan dia pantas untuk itu.

Dia tidak bisa tenang, sialan.

"Lu-Lu Han, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Matanya berkelit nafsu.

"Tentu saja mengikatmu."

Si pendek mengaduh karena ikatan di pergelangan tangannya mengerat.

"Lu Han!"

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Kau sudah memilikiku."

"Kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain selain aku."

"Aku tidak mencium orang lain, bahkan dalam drama."

"Berhenti muncul di TV."

Si pendek terdiam, kemudian menyunggingkan seringai.

"Kau egois, Lu."

"Kau tahu aku memang sangat egois."

Si pendek duduk di pangkuan Lu Han. Lu Han tidak peduli pada apapun lagi dan menciumnya, masa bodo mereka masih ada di ruang tengah sekalipun, masa bodo kalau Hangeng, paman Lu Han, memergoki mereka dan dapat serangan jantung.

Masa bodo!

Lu Han mencium bibir si pendek itu dengan ganas, ini yang dia inginkan dan dia tidak akan pernah puas dengan bibir itu, berapa kalipun mereka berciuman. Tangan bergeriliya dan lidah bertemu, Lu Han ingin lebih dan lebih lagi!

Tangannya membuka kancing kemeja si pendek, nametag 'Kim Joonmyun' melekat di situ. Joonmyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan Lu Han.

"Dasar tidak sabaran."

"Aku memang tidak pernah sabar."

Mereka berciuman lagi, Lu Han tidak membuka kancing tapi tangannya tetap bergeriliya, menyentuh apapun yang bisa disentuh. Joonmyun melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Lu Han dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Lepaskan ikatanku!" Perintah Joonmyun, dia memutus ciuman mereka.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Tanya Lu Han, matanya memperhatikan mata Joonmyun yang berkelit nafsu dan bibirnya yang bengkak memerah.

"Kau tidak ingin aku menyentuhmu?"

Lu Han menggeleng, mendorong Joonmyun untuk berbaring dengan tangan terikat di punggung.

"Aku lebih suka mengikatmu dan menyimpanmu untukku sendiri."

Lu Han menciumi wajah Joonmyun, dari kening turun ke bibir, dan di telinganya dia berbisik.

"Aku tidak mau lihat fansmu yang berteriak teriak itu lagi, aku tidak mau mereka melihatmu lagi, aku tidak mau mereka berteriak 'Saranghae' padamu."

"A-ah."

Joonmyun mendesah, Lu Han memberi remasan lembut padanya di bawah sana, walaupun dia terikat tapi dia yakin Lu Han tidak akan menghajarnya, Lu Han bukan orang sadis dan dia juga bukan masokis.

"Jadi biarkan aku memakanmu untuk kali ini, dan untuk selamanya."

Lu Han menggigiti leher Joonmyun, dari daerah di belakang telinga terus turun sampai nyaris ke bahu, mengigiti tulang selangka lalu naik ke jakun, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan sampai nyaris di tengkuk Joonmyun.

"L-Lu Han!"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, benar benar memilikimu."

"Kau tidak pernah puas, Lu Han."

"Memang tidak akan, apalagi jika sudah tentang dirimu."

Lu Han benar benar membuka kemeja Joonmyun kali ini dan itu membuat Joonmyun sedikit malu, caranya memandang Joonmyun saat ini benar benar seperti serigala kelaparan yang akan memakan Joonmyun, tapi, ya, itu memang yang sedang Lu Han lakukan saat ini.

Lu Han mengelus dada Joonmyun sementara Joonmyun terganggu karena panas yang tiba tiba, tangan Lu Han memang panas.

Lu Han merendah dan mengecup dada Joonmyun, mencumbuinya dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"L-luh- Han!"

Lu Han terus memenuhi dada Joonmyun dengan ciuman dan lalu turun ke pusarnya, menjilat kecil dimana jilatan sekecil itu terasa dahsyat dengan rasa sengatan listrik yang dingin.

"Engh!"

"Kau juga jadi tidak sabar rupanya." Lu Han menunjukan seringainya pada Joonmyun yang memerah.

"Siapa yang tidak sabar?" Tanya Joonmyun, nadanya sedikit datar tapi justru terdengar menantang.

Lu Han mengelus pahanya. " Tidak apa, tidak apa, aku akan membuatmu menginginkanku." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

Joonmyun berdecak kecil atas tingkah kelewat percaya diri Lu Han. Dia memanfaatkan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Lu Han sebagai tumpuan untuknya bangkit, lalu bersandar nyaman di bahu Lu Han yang memeluknya.

Joonmyun tiba tiba mengecup leher Lu Han, lalu sebagian selangkanya yang lolos dari lindungan kerah baju.

"Uh, nakal sekali." Godanya, dia jelas jelas menikmati apa yang Joonmyun lakukan padanya.

Joonmyun tertawa dan menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di leher Lu Han, memberikan sensasi menggelitik apalagi ditambah napas hangatnya. Kecupan Joonmyun setelahnya bergerak dari selangka ke rahangnya, dan bergerak ke dagunya.

"Hey." Lu Han mendorong dagu Joonmyun lembut menjauh dari dagunya, tapi sedetik kemudian justru menciumnya.

Joonmyun pasrah saja, angkat tangan, toh dia sendiri sebenarnya juga diikat.

Joonmyun melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya yang terikat dan tertimpa dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan Lu Han menciumnya lagi, mengikuti jejak ekspedisi pertamanya dan berakhir di kancing celana Joonmyun.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Lu Han, seringainya yang di bibir terlihat sangat tampan, kali ini Lu Han terlihat lebih tampan dari biasa.

Dia mengelus paha Joonmyun dan kembali memberi remasan lembut di bagian itu. Joonmyun tidak memikirkan lagi dia mau mendesah, atau mengerang, atau berteriak sekalipun, dia hanya menutup mata menikmati sentuhan Lu Han.

"A-a-AH! Paman lepaskan aku!" Lu Han berseru dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Joonmyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Hangeng menjewer Lu Han. Joonmyun menghela napas.

"Maafkan keponakan mesumku, Joonmyun, dia memang seenaknya sendiri dari dulu." Kata Hangeng.

"Paman!" Protes Lu Han, Hangeng sudah melepas telinga Lu Han dan Lu Han memegangi telinganya yang merah dan sakit.

"Setidaknya lakukan di kamarmu! Untuk apa aku memberimu kamar kalau kau tetap melakukannya di sini!" Serunya pada Lu Han.

"Baik, baik, aku ke atas." Kata Lu Han, Joonmyun sudah senyum senyum menahan tawa melihat dua orang ini.

Lu Han berdiri dan membantu Joonmyun berdiri, Joonmyun bersyukur Lu Han belum melepas celananya dan hanya melepas kancing bajunya, setidaknya Hangeng tidak lihat yang lain lain selain dada dan perutnya.

Joonmyun tahu di belakang mereka Hangeng tersenyum, tapi dia tidak tahu untuk apa paman Lu Han itu tersenyum.

Oh, iya, Lu Han. Anak itu belum melepas ikatan tangan Joonmyun.

"Lu Han."

"Ya?" Lu Han membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa menoleh pada Joonmyun, tapi dia menarik Joonmyun untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Lu han mengunci pintu dan melirik Joonmyun.

"Tapi kita belum selesai, Joonmyun." Katanya, pelan pelan mendorong Joonmyun ke ranjang.

Joonmyun tertawa setelah jatuh ke ranjang. " Baiklah, kita selesaikan dulu."

+FIN+


End file.
